Dream Girl
by Shamelsshussy
Summary: Paige and Emily, continuation of the pool scenes from 3x08. Lots of kissing and fumbly Paige.


**My first Paige and Emily story.**

**A lot of people have written some very lovely, sexy things about these two and that pool scene but I just keep thinking that Paige would never be that smooth, especially not at the beginning. So here is my version, complete with awkward!Paige. Any resemblance to my own youthful fumbling is (almost) entirely coincidental.**

* * *

This was exactly how it had happened in a thousand day dreams.

For weeks, Paige had spent her evenings sitting out by the pool, staring at the water and conjuring up notions of pure romance. Paige always cast herself as a debonair seductress – a perfect mix of grace and swagger that would prove irresistible to Emily. Paige's fantasies usually glossed over exactly _how _they moved from barely talking to passionate kissing, but she made sure she never stopped kissing her dream girl until Emily was thoroughly dizzy. Step two was always Paige segueing them seamlessly into some expert ravishing on the patio couch.

And astonishingly, that was exactly what had happened in real life.

"Ow. Paige, not so hard."

Well. That was _almost_ exactly what had happened. They were on the couch. But Paige wasn't quite getting the hang of this ravishing thing like she had hoped.

Paige's imagination hadn't accounted for the sensory overload of actually hooking up with Emily Fields for an extended period of time. In the past their brief but memorable kisses had always left Paige feeling heady, her lips tingling. But that was nothing compared to the way she felt now, when this full contact make out session was entering it's 37th minute.

Forget tingling lips. Paige's couldn't feel her fingertips.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Paige moved to pull away, embarrassed. Emily smelled like clean sweat, fresh grass and dark honey. Who wouldn't get a little over eager?

But Emily immediately tugged her close again, grinning.

"It's ok. Just be…gentle, ok?" Emily tilted her head back against a couch cushion, exposing her neck for more kisses.

Paige stared, her mouth slightly open. A few seconds later, Emily's words actually sunk in and grin spread slowly across her face.

She leaned in and placed three careful kisses on Emily's neck. That seemed to go ok - Emily giggled - so Paige regained some confidence and sucked gently on the delicate skin just below Emily's ear. She was rewarded with a soft "ohh" instead of an ow.

Paige smiled. She could totally handle this.

On the strength of her success, Paige eased her hand under the hem of Emily's tank top and rested her palm on the flat plane of her stomach. Emily's skin was warm, slightly sticky with perspiration - a result of the humid evening, and from the heat of having Paige so close.

Paige paused, let her hand rise and fall with Emily's breath.

Emily looked up at Paige, bit her lip and lowered her lashes.

"Oh... Wow." Paige's words came out on a shaky sigh.

Emily lifted her gaze to meet Paige's. They stared at each other for a long minute.

After a while, Paige started to blush and ducked her head.

Emily caught Paige's chin in her hand and lifted her head so she could meet Paige's mouth. "Don't...You. Are. Amazing."

Emily punctuated her words with soft kisses. The last one lingered, turned heated. Still kissing, Emily eased them back to lie on the couch and guided Paige's hand further up her shirt.

Paige tried to focus. But being on top of Emily while lying on a big couch on a moonlight night with your hand suddenly right square on her boob was just not _usual._

And woah, that was Emily's nipple.

Meanwhile, Emily was shifting and arcing her hips against Paige. Paige moved with her, her thigh sliding against Emily's. When Emily pressed up against her, harder, Paige saw stars.

A full roar filled Paige's ears. Her face burned, and she knew that her all over flush must have turned into splotchy patches of red high up on her cheeks, ugly streaks across her forehead.

The numbness in her fingertips had spread across her whole hand; she couldn't make her fingers bend. She tried to stoke Emily's breast and ended up batting at Emily's chest way too hard.

"Ahh, ow."

"Ohmygod I... " Paige pushed herself up into a sitting position and put some distance between herself and Emily.

"Paige…"

Paige shut her eyes tight, unable to look at Emily as she answered. "Umm. Yeah?"

"Look at me."

As always, Paige couldn't resist a request from Emily. She opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine. I just, uh... Myhandsarenumb."

Paige mumbled the last part but Emily caught it anyway.

Emily crinkled her brow, concerned. Paige hastened to reassure her. "It's ok. It's started to happen before, um. That time when we...in the woods? It wasn't as bad then but I think sometimes if I'm really...excited..."

Emily smiled and snuggled into Paige's side. "Really excited?" she asked, snaking an am around Paige's waist.

Paige let out a deep breath. "Really, really..._excited_."

"You're adorable." Emily reached down and picked up Paige's left hand, kissed the pad of her thumb. She started to massage Paige's fingers.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I'm a bumbling idiot." she tried flexing the fingers on her right hand, and they tingled and burned and gave a little, but they wouldn't really bend all the way. Her ring finger and her pinky, her middle finger and her index finger stayed stubbornly stuck together in pairs.

Paige gave up, dropped her hand to her thigh and shifted around so she could drop a kiss on Emily's forehead. "Especially around you."

"That's the best part." Emily said, laughing a little.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny..." Paige dug her elbow gently into Emily's side.

Emily tucked her feet under herself, so she was kneeling next to Paige. "Mmm..." she leaned in and hummed against Paige's mouth. "I do."

Paige wrapped her arms around Emily, ignoring her tingling hands and using her forearms and wrists to pull her closer. Emily helped, readily climbing over to straddle Paige's lap.

They fell into each other, little nips and licks at each other's lips turning into deep, slow kisses with tongue. Emily trailed her fingertips in swirling patterns over Paige's bare shoulders and Paige tried to remember to breathe.

When Emily fluttered the tip of her tongue against Paige's top lip, Paige found herself digging her fingers into Emily's hips and realized happily that her hands were working again.

Urged on by the pressure of Paige's fingers, Emily rolled her hips, grinding down on Paige's lap.

Paige stifled a yelp, threw herself into the next kiss with abandon.

But after a few more seconds, Emily caught herself and pulled back. "Maybe we should cool down a little." She was breathing hard. Her lips were swollen from so many kisses. A spot on her neck where Paige had been sucking was shiny with Paige's spit.

"No!" Paige realized how loud she was. "Uh. No, I mean, look, my hands work now!" she held up her right hand and wiggled her fingers at Emily.

Emily took a low, deep breath and worked hard to ignore the many intriguing thoughts that invaded her mind regarding Paige's newfound dexterity.

She wove her fingers into Paige's and kissed their joined hands. "I am so glad. But all this moonlight and a big empty house..."

"Exactly..." Paige couldn't resist leering.

"The more time I spend with you, the more I like you, Paige."

Paige reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "And you want us to take things slow, make sure we don't go rushing into anything and making some huge mistakes." Paige frowned "Some _more_ huge mistakes," she corrected herself,

Emily nodded.

Paige slouched back against the couch cushion. "Is this what it's going to be like, having a girlfriend that's so smart and reasonable?"

"Girlfriend?" Emily asked.

"Oh. Wow. Um." Paige struggled to sit up straight again, but with Emily still on her lap, it wasn't that easy.

"I think I would have liked to do that better. " Paige said. "But...yeah. Of course I want you to be my girlfriend, Em. You're...beautiful and smart and kind and strong and..."

Emily interrupted Paige with a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. "Paige?"

"Hmm?" Paige had closed her eyes and turned her head, searching for the next kiss.

"Yes."

Paige opened her eyes, broke into a stunning grin. She wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her tight.

Emily loved the feel of Paige's strong arms around her. She tilted Paige's face up to her own and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Mmphh..." Paige tried to talk but Emily's kisses were getting frantic. "Em...Em...wait. What happened to cooling down?"

"What?" Emily had to blink a few times before her head was clear. "Oh right...that."

Paige kissed Emily's cheek and reluctantly shifted Emily off of her lap. "C'mon."

Paige stood up, kicked off her sneakers and started to pull her sweatpants down over her thighs. She was wearing American Apparel boy briefs, lavender with white piping around the sides and y front.

Emily bit her lip, her gaze trained on Paige's thighs. "If this is your idea of cooling down..."

"You gonna start ogling me during practice now, Fields?" Paige teased, as she walked to the edge of the pool.

"Ha!" Emily smirked at Paige, but Paige had already dived into the pool. "What does she mean, _start_?" Emily muttered under her breath, pulling her sneakers and workout pants off and heading for the water.

Emily walked around and took the stairs into the shallow end. She was glad she had let Aria drag her along on that shopping trip to Philly last week. Judging from the way Paige was staring open mouthed at Emily's new lace edged, snug fit, black boyshorts, Paige was pretty glad about it too.

"Wanna race?" Paige asked, when Emily bobbed up next to her in the deep end.

"Nope" Emily shook her head. "Lets swim together."

Paige nodded her agreement and Emily moved toward the wall to take a start position.

Paige hung back, ducked under water. She kept her eyes open and waited until she felt the sting of chlorine, the discomfort serving as quick confirmation that she was wide awake in her dream come true.

* * *

**For the record, I think they probably barely made it through two laps before they started hooking up again.**

**For more PLL goodness, check out my tumblr - .com**


End file.
